


Temporary Haven

by poppycostello



Series: Doctor Constable [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycostello/pseuds/poppycostello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson finds himself compromised as the case deepens and Maisie's safety is endangered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Haven

Just before we reached Baker Street, however, my companion turned on his heel and said to me, “I’m being most dim-witted, Watson. We mustn’t return to our rooms tonight, I fear that Master Constable would only follow us. If I could obtain the lady’s deepest discretion and assure her that it is for her safety, then it may be best if we stay the night at the village inn.” Maisie agreed to this and we soon checked in. She promptly said her goodnights and went to her rooms, claiming that she was all but taken over with fatigue. My friend showed, as usual, no signs of weariness and I decided to sit with him awhile to let the evenings events sink in. I sent a telegram to wife, briefly explaining the manner as best I could and imploring her not to worry.   
When I returned, Holmes had stretched out his thin legs in front of the fire and looked quite relaxed, a state which I envied. I was puzzled as to how the evening had passed and why Holmes would be interested in a society of minor criminals without a clear motive.  
“I owe you an apology, my dear Watson,” he suddenly said, as always, answering my thoughts the second they entered my head. “I must admit that I have kept you rather in the dark recently, though I can assure you it was necessary. Now, although there is beauty in your silence, I am sure that there are some things which you wish to know. Ask what you deem to be the most important questions, ones that you must know the answers to and I promise I will answer to within the best of my ability. This is an unusual case, however, and I do not yet know all the details.”  
“How much do you know about relations between me and my wife at this present moment?” I asked, dreading the answer but knowing that I must hear it.  
“Ah, an interesting question. Understandable, given your disposition, but not the best question. Pity. In answer to it, I know as much as you do, no more and no less. And I do not intend to pursue the manner. If you intend to keep things from me in future, do not use the light from your sitting room to shave by. Also, I would advise you to learn to starch your own shirts, as you have given off the impression of a man quite unloved these six months past.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Again, another ineffectual question. Do try to prioritise, man, we don’t have much time. I didn’t think it necessary to tell you seeing as you were the one wearing the shirts. It must have been quite obvious, I thought. It seems I was wrong. I apologise.”  
Accepting this nonsensical answer, there was only one more question that I felt I must ask.  
“Can we really trust Maisie? And do you intend to marry her? Do you care for her? It would be rather cruel if you do not, my friend, though I am sure your intentions may be noble indeed.”  
“That is more than the one question which you intended and besides, I am afraid we have ran out of time.”  
I was rather confused at this, as Holmes didn’t seem to look remotely bothered. He turned his chair round to face the door and hollered, “It’s alright girl, do come in, we don’t bite.” To my utter surprise, Maisie opened the door, dressed in only her nightgown, looking quite ashen.  
“May I see?” asked Holmes, reaching for the telegraph in the girls hands whilst I begged her to take a seat and poured her some brandy. “Hm, yes,” my companion continued, “it is as I thought.”  
“What?” Maisie cried. “Whatever could he mean by this?”  
“Exactly what he says, I’m afraid, my dear. You are in the utmost danger and all the more so, I believe, upon staying with me. Is there nowhere your father could send you, no distant relatives who could be put-upon for a week or two?”  
“Why, now, what is going on?” I asked, feeling completely in the dark, once again.  
“Miss Constable’s relatives have recognised where her true loyalties lie and have set out to, as they so nicely put it, “strike off the weakest link”. Obviously, Watson, what I must do is strike out the strongest link, but that could take a matter of days and Miss Constable’s safety must be of paramount importance.”  
“If I could make a suggestion?” Maisie piped up from my corner of the room. “It’s only a suggestion, mind, and it could be entirely inappropriate but I know Frank’d never look there for me.”  
“Why it sounds perfect, dear girl, do tell us.” I said.  
“Well, if I could maybe take you up on your offer of a room, Mister Wat..I mean, John. If I could maybe stay with your wife for a few days, if she wouldn’t mind?”


End file.
